The present invention relates to a wallet for a personal information device, e.g., an electronic organizer, and, more particularly, to a wallet having a touchpad and, optionally, a PCMCIA connector therein for use in combination with a personal information device.
Recently, there has been a trend to develop and utilize compact and pocket-size electronic devices, such as compact computers (notebook computers), compact electronic personal organizers, compact electronic dictionaries, compact electronic encyclopedias, and so on. As such devices become smaller in size, various problems result, including a reduction in the ease of their operation due to, for example, reduced-sized keys, reduced-sized displays and/or reduced number of keys thereon.
Recent developments have attempted to overcome this problem as well as other problems that are inherent in compact and pocket-sized electronic devices. For example, many compact electronic personal organizers are now equipped to communicate with a personal computer, wherein a user enters various data, e.g., telephone numbers, appointments, etc., into the computer which then transmits or downloads that entered data to the compact electronic personal organizer for storage therein. This technique provides two advantages over previous devices. Data is more easily entered with a full sized keyboard than with a reduced-size keypad. Data is entered only once to utilize organizer programs running on both the personal computer and the compact electronic personal organizer.
While the above-mentioned and other developments have produced more user friendly, easier to use and more sophisticated compact organizers, there still is a need for a personal information device, e.g., an electronic personal organizer, that is yet smaller in size than existing devices and easier to use, and which is designed to allow for easier development of software-driven features therein.
There also is a need to provide accessories for use with these personal information devices that make such devices even easier to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wallet for use with a micro-sized personal information device which makes the micro-sized personal information device easier to use than without the wallet.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.